


Don't Stop Me Now

by Captricle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Mystery Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captricle/pseuds/Captricle
Summary: Stanley Pines always got a strange enjoyment out of being apart of, starting or watching a confrontation. Except for today. But anything can be fixed with a little Queen and some poorly-sung karaoke.





	

Stanley Pines was always one for confrontations, it might have been the rush of a fight in progress or the odd satisfaction of anger but for whatever reason Stanley always got a strange enjoyment out of being apart of, starting or watching a confrontation.   
Except for today.

"I told you to pack the dufflebag in the trunk!" The angry slams rung out throughout the cabin as his twin, Stanford, trudged around the house and looked for said dufflebag. The only response coming from the room right beside where Stanley had been loitering and clutching his own overnight bag.   
"If you would've actually checked the trunk you would see the dufflebag." Fiddleford drawled as he walked out with an armful of equipment.   
"I did check the trunk." Ford retorted, his feet thumping against the hardwood with heavy steps as he carried himself towards his assistant. Their faces twisting into a curt frown as Ford reached over and took the equipment from Fiddleford's arms.  
"Obviously you didn't or you wouldn't be hollering at me."   
"I'm not hollering at you!" 

Stan took that as his cue to move from his spot, quickly taking the things from his brother's arms and walking between the two of them to keep them a little seperated.   
"I'm going to take these to the car, try not to get blood on the carpet Sixer." He joked as he got a heated glare from Ford, an annoyed huff leaving the older twin as Stanley quickly made his way out of the room.

"We're not fighting!"   
"Well you could've fooled me."  
"Listen i'm not-"

That was enough of that. He couldn't stand to hear this petty fighting anymore, he wasn't even sure what they were fighting about but he knew it wasn't going to end soon. He only hoped that they would behave in the car.  
"The car-..." he muttered to himself, a disgruntled groan leaving him as he walked towards the trunk and placed the pile of strange objects in the back.   
There was only one car today and he'd have to be stuck in there with two angry and stubborn nerds.   
He huffed out a small puff of air, thinking this would be a good opportunity to have a quick cigarette break, knowing that on top of having to hear them bicker and argue he wouldn't be able to have another break in 2 hours. Ford was always particular about smoking in Fiddleford's car and would always toss Stan's freshly lit smoke out the window before he even got a chance to take a quick puff, and then came the long rant about how it was bad for his health, so he completely gave up on the whole endevor.  
He took in a long drag as he shook the thought out of his head, leaning against the old car as he watched the front door open and shut loudly as Ford walked out and trudged towards the car.   
"So wheres the body Sixer? Do you want me to ditch the car or find a good burial spot?"  
His joke was poorly received to say the least, his brother glaring at him before he sat himself in the passanger seat and slammed the door.   
Stan quickly walked around the car and leaned against the window as he peered his face in and smirked, "Nah. You're right. He'd probably still kick your ass. Some kind of weird southern voodoo or-"  
"Stanley." Ford interrupted him, staring dead ahead out the front window. "Get in the car."  
Stan didn't quite know what to do next, usually his brother would give him a little scoff and smile, but today must've really upset him. With a quick and dismissive huff, he tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, moving to the backseat and shutting the door behind him, now stuck in a small car with one angry nerd and all he could do was wait for a second angry nerd to get in and drive 2 hours away to some spot he had no clue about because of some dumb 'science'.  
Once Fiddleford had made his way to the car, it went deathly quiet, the environment became incredibly hostile and the tension could make Stan's head explode. He should've said something, anything, but before he could even open his mouth, Fiddleford had already started the car and set a cassette into the player, music filling up the cramped car and setting everyone a little bit more on edge.  
The car slowly started off on the journey, the sound of David Bowie coming from all sides and Stan stuck in the middle of this bitter silent treatment.   
There was nothing he could do but sit there and listen to the song. 

'Ground control to Major Tom...'

As awkward as the situation already was, the song didn't help matters, with all the songs that could've come up from that damn cassette it had to have been that one. Stan silently huffed in the back seat and tried to piece together a way where he could break the tension, it was absolutely killing him.  
Even watching his brother was tense, seeing Ford's fists balled up in his lap and his shoulders stiff made it much more uncomfortable to try and crack jokes to him, or even just to speak up and talk to him. Though looking over at Fiddleford was no better, sitting stiff and red faced and the grip on the steering wheel made his knuckles white. He knew that there was no way he could have spoken to him either.   
So he turned back to the song, hoping there was some way he could crack a joke, maybe a way he could twist it and make them laugh it off.   
'Ground Control to Major Tom, Your circuit's dead, There's something wrong, Can you hear me, Major Tom?'

There wasn't really anything he could work with.

"Heh, Well if his circuit's dead, my guess is he's gonna have a hard time hearing ya Ground Control"  
"He's dying Stanley."  
The tension rose to new heights, Stan's expression falling into a numb stare as he tried to think of a new plan of action. He did get a little bit of relief as the song slowly came to an end, though he knew he had to come up with something quick before another depressing song came on.   
His mind was racing a mile a minute as the silence filled up the car, making a checklist in his head out of all the options he had.  
"Start telling weird stories? Tell as many jokes as possible? Poke fun of them, maybe they'd find it funny? Better yet! Jump out of the car and roll down the hill to safety"

His train of thought was immediately broken as the next song poured into the car, his spirits lifting with only one word.  
'Tonight...'  
He knew this song. He knew it well.

An idea immediately popped into his head, a smile curling on his face as he opened his mouth and threw caution to the wind.  
"I'm gonna have myself a real good time" He started, his singing left much to be desired but he knew it was starting to work already, his brother turning his head to peer into the backseat as the driver raised an eyebrow and relaxed his grip on the wheel.  
"Stanley? what are you doin-" started Ford, only to be interrupted by Stan's belting of words.  
"I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!" His smile was huge as he stared right back at his brother's confused expression. "I'm floating around in ecstasy, So don't stop me now, don't stop me-"   
With one quick movement Stan practically bounced up in his seat and leaned forward, gripping the backs of their seats. "'Cause I'm having a good time! Having a good time!"

Ford didn't seem to know what to do or how to take all of this, staring at Stan as he was bouncing and singing before he slowly turned his attention towards Fiddleford, giving each other the same confused look.   
'What is he doing?' mouthed Fiddleford before he turned his attention back towards the road, Stan tapping the backs of their seats as Ford mumbled, "I don't kno-"  
"I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva- Come on Ford! You know this song, i've heard you sing it in the shower!" Stan smiled triumphiantly as he got a small laugh out of the driver.  
"Absolutely not Stanley! You're being ridiculous." Ford spoke up, avoiding eye contact and staring out the window, the embarrasement creeping out of his voice.   
"Of course you do! You love this part, come on!" Stan smiled wider as he scooted closer to the gap in the middle of the seats. "I'm burning through the sky yeah! Two hundred degrees-"  
"Thats why they call me Mister Fahrenheit-" Fiddleford started up, a small smile on his face as he was nudged by the energetic twin in the back seat. Shooting Ford a look of self satisfaction, his nose crinkling a bit through his smile as Ford was giving him a disapproving look.  
"See twiggy here gets it!" exclaimed Stan,  
"Twiggy?"  
Ford glared at the two of them, only to be met with one eager smile and one bemused smile, his arms crossing in front of him as he slid further in his seat and let out an annoyed huff.   
"I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!" The two of them continued, Stan nudging at Ford in the hopes that he'd join them, only being met with another glare.   
Ford's expression remained even once he turned his head to stare out of the front window, ignoring them as best as he could. Stanley was being ridiculous and childish and Fiddleford was no better following along with his behaviour.   
His thoughts were quickly interrupted as the two burst into loud singing during the chorus, well, singing was the wrong word to describe it. It was so abrupt that it made Ford flinch in his seat and quickly look over towards the two, his glare gone and replaced with a look of surprise.   
Stanley was still animated as ever, practically screaming the words towards the front of the car and drumming out the beat on the back of Ford's chair. It was almost contagious to watch him put on a performance in the backseat, it brought back memories of when they were little kids.  
Fiddleford seemed to stumble over some words as he was just as energetically singing and laughing through most of the lyrics. His eyes were focused on the road and his hands still clutched onto the wheel though he looked much happier than he was a couple minutes ago. 

"I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars! On a collision course! I am a satellite-"  
"I'm out of control-" Ford blinked as Stan, rather roughly, ruffled through his hair and beamed at him, leaving Ford with a very confused expression and barely enough time to ask his twin what exactly that was about.  
"That's the spirit pointdexter! I knew you knew the words."   
"What do you-.." Ford trailed off as his actions slowly caught up with him. He had sung a line along with them and now he couldn't deny that he indeed knew this song and was now stuck with the choice of holding onto his bitter silent treatment or become just as ridiculous as them.   
He couldn't even remember what he was so angry about.  
Stan kept calm as his brother turned around and gave him a long heated glare, his only response was to stare right back at him and continue with his singing, nudging and poking him to get him to loosen up for once in his life. On the outside Stan seemed his usual tiresome self, but inwardly he was in a complete and utter panic, hoping that he could at least get his brother to smile or laugh or at best play along with his little impromptu karaoke.   
Just anything to get them both on good terms for this car ride.  
"I'm burning through the sky-" Ford started up, looking a little angry and disappointed in himself as his brother smiled very wide and gripped onto his shoulder. The chorus now filling the car as Ford crossed his arms and halfheartedly followed along in this ridiculous singing session.  
"Two hundred degrees! That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit! I'm trav'ling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic woman of you!" 

Stan leaned back in his seat and watched over the scene before him, his grin reaching from ear to ear as he noticed that the singing had gotten louder and more active. The pressure in the car diffused and left Stan to breathe out a heavy huff of relief.   
His plan was working. His brother seemed to loosen up, the trip was becoming pretty fun and he could rest assured knowing that his head wasn't going to explode, with the two nerds sitting up front singing their hearts out, rolling their eyes at and pulling faces at each other, it brought a genuine smile to Stan's face. 

Seeing his brother having this much fun brought back memories of warm summers in a hot car in New Jersey with nothing but ice cream cones and cheesy songs on the radio to keep them company, putting on an all star performance as they waited for their parents to get back with groceries. Memories of mispronounced lyrics and out of key notes brought him back to being a child and finding the greatest joy in being completely ridiculous together. 

It wasn't until Ford let out a loud laugh that Stan snapped back into the moment. 

"Stanley! The chorus is coming up!" Ford spoke up as he turned his head and gave Stan a side glance, his eyebrow raised and his mouth twisting into a small smile. "It was your idea. You can't abandon ship on the last chorus!"  
Stan smiled back and gave his brother a hard, but playful, punch to the arm before he scooted back to the middle of the seats. "Well I guess someone's gotta drown ya out Sixer." 

\--------------------

By the time the song was over, all three of them were smiling and filling the car with chatter. The twins reminiscing about being small children as the car started to roll up towards a small coffee shop and parked.   
Stanford started to trail off from his sentance as he brought his head towards the front of the car, his eyebrow raising for a moment as he started to ask what they were doing there.  
"We didn't have breakfast yet, and all that there singin' makes ya even more hungry." Fiddleford interrupted before Ford could finish his sentence and was already half way out the car door before the twins started to shout out demands for food, Fiddleford only shaking his head with a small chuckle and shutting the door.   
The twins relaxed back in their seats with a quiet laugh. The car's atmosphere becoming a calm sense of quiet, each of them thinking back to fond memories and warm thoughts.  
"Stanley?"   
"Hm?" Stan quietly peeked over to the rear view mirrow,   
"I appreciate you defusing the situtation."  
"Is that a 'thank you'?"   
Stanley only smiled as he didn't get a response, reaching over the seat to give his brother a noogie, laughing as Ford struggled in his spot and argued for Stan to let go of him.  
"Ya never say thank you! It must me the end of the world!"   
"Now you're just being childish!"   
Their playful roughhousing soon slowed down as they both laughed, Stan ruffling his brothers hair. "Well- you're welcome Sixer." 

"And Stanley?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I knew you liked Queen."


End file.
